The present invention relates to apparatus for guiding a wire.
In the prior art, Finnish Patent Application No. 902000 which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,401, describes a mist suction apparatus used in association with a wire in which an oscillating washing jet is positioned on one side of a wire and a suction box is positioned on the other side of the wire. A washing mist produced by the washing jet during washing operation of the wire is gathered in the suction box by the effect of negative pressure therein. In association with the rotation of the wire, a separate mobile tension roll is used to adjust the tension of the wire. When the tension roll is moved, the inlet angle of the wire relative to the suction box of the mist suction apparatus also changes. Thus, in this prior art apparatus, it is a significant disadvantage that the wire may therefore be moved too far from the suction box and out of contact therewith.